modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Qin Su
Qin Su (秦愫, Qín Sù) was the wife of Jin Guangyao and the mother of Jin Rusong. Appearance Qin Su appeared dignified yet innocent, with a graceful yet childlike face. At the banquet before the Discussion Conference, she dressed in lavish robes. Novel, Chapter 47 Personality Qin Su was well-mannered and extremely innocent, to the extent of seeming a tiny bit dense. Novel, Chapter 47 Qin Su was the pursuer in her eventual romance with Jin Guangyao, and she was apparently bold enough to pursue him despite her father's hesitance. Novel, Chapter 47 Novel, Chapter 106 Unlike many in the cultivation world, Qin Su did not seem to hold status and origin against people, as she never once looked down on Jin Guangyao for his mother's status as a prostitute. Novel, Chapter 47 Qin Su was loyal and protective, as she refused to give Jin Guangyao Bicao's name out of implied fear that he would harm her mother's former maid.Novel, Chapter 47 She dearly loved and respected Jin Guangyao and her son Jin Rusong.Novel, Chapter 47Novel, Chapter 106 History Origins Qin Su was born to Madam Qin and Qin Cangye, the leader of the Laoling Qin Sect, a subsidiary of the Lanling Jin Sect.Novel, Chapter 47 Marriage At some point during the Sunshot Campaign, Jin Guangyao saved her life. Qin Su then fell in love with him and pursued him,Novel, Chapter 47 despite her father's hesitance.Novel, Chapter 106 As Jin Guangyao feared further delays in their marriage, they consummated their relationship prior to their wedding, which occurred roughly a year after the death of Wei Wuxian.Novel, Chapter 86 Qin Su was, therefore, already pregnant by the time her mother approached Jin Guangyao to confess that Qin Su had been conceived when Jin Guangshan raped her, and thus, they were actually half-siblings. Novel, Chapter 106 As a result, Jin Guangyao still married Qin Su and she became the mistress of Carp Tower. Although he never touched her again, he respected her as his wife, and did not have any affairs. By all accounts including their own, they had a happy relationship until Qin Su found out the truth. Novel, Chapter 47Novel, Chapter 106 Unfortunately, their son Jin Rusong was murdered at a few years of age, to the great grief of Qin Su's. At the time, the murder was pinned on a political opponent of Jin Guangyao's, and Jin Guangyao tore down the culprit's sect in revenge. Novel, Chapter 47 Death Shortly before Madam Qin died, she had confessed the truth about her daughter's parentage to her maid Bicao. Nie HuaisangNovel, Chapter 109 eventually bribed Bicao to approach Qin Su on the eve of a Discussion Conference to give her a letter detailing the truth.Novel, Chapter 86Novel, Chapter 47 Upon reading the letter, Qin Su collapsed in her bedroom. When Jin Guangyao entered, she demanded the truth from him and refused to believe his initial denial. She told him that he scared her, because if he was capable of this, he was capable of anything. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Wei Wuxian was also watching in his paperman form.Novel, Chapter 47 Qin Su refused to allow Jin Guangyao to touch her, even just to help her up. He pled that he had sincerely loved her, and even if she thought he was disgusting now, they should act normal lest society judge them. He promised to send her away to travel with Qin Cangye so that she could be away from him as soon as the conference was over. Novel, Chapter 47 Qin Su, however, demanded to know if he had killed Rusong. Jin Guangyao denied it, but when he added that Rusong would have had to die even if he hadn't been murdered, Qin Su slapped him. Novel, Chapter 47 As her hysteria grew, Jin Guangyao sealed most of her meridians and took her to rest inside their treasure room. He begged her once again to tell him who wrote the letter, but Qin Su did not respond. Novel, Chapter 47 After the paperman was discovered, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji led many cultivators rushed into the treasure room, as Wei Wuxian had also discovered that Jin Guangyao had kept the severed head of Nie Mingjue inside. Qin Su said nothing as the cultivators entered, but when Jin Guangyao pulled out an Assassin's Dagger of unusually strong resentful energy, she suddenly snatched it from his hands and plunged the blade into her stomach.Novel, Chapter 50 The dagger's energy was so strong that Qin Su died almost immediately. Jin Guangyao then drew his sword Hensheng on the person he believed to be Mo Xuanyu. When Wei Wuxian unsheathed Suibian to defend himself, Jin Guangyao exposed him as the the Yiling Patriarch. Novel, Chapter 50 Aftermath Bicao later approached a many prominent members of the cultivation world at Lotus Pier to share her story. She admitted to giving Qin Su the letter at Carp Tower, and claimed Jin Guangyao must have killed Qin Su to silence her. Novel, Chapter 86 Although he had initially thought the same,Novel, Chapter 50 Wei Wuxian quickly countered that Qin Su had killed herself because she couldn't bear what Bicao told her, and silently reckoned that she had decided death was preferable to the cruel gossip of the cultivation world. Novel, Chapter 86 When Jin Guangyao was mortally wounded, he listed Qin Su among the people he had killed, indicating that he viewed himself responsible for her suicide. Novel, Chapter 108 Relationships Jin Guangyao Qin Su initially pursued Jin Guangyao. After their marriage, both treated each other loved and respect, and he remained grateful that she never spoke ill of his mother. Novel, Chapter 47 They shared all of their possessions,Novel, Chapter 50 and though they did not have a sexual relationship after their wedding,Novel, Chapter 106 Jin Guangyao refused to have affairs or take concubines. Novel, Chapter 47 When Qin Su discovered the truth about their relationship, she ceased trusting Jin Guangyao, wondering if "everything I knew was a lie." Novel, Chapter 47 Although she committed suicide, Jin Guangyao still held himself responsible for her death and maintained that he had truly loved her. Novel, Chapter 106 Jin Rusong Qin Su appears to have been devastated by her son's death, as rumors spread that she was too grief-stricken to bear another child. Even after finding out that he was born of incest, Qin Su demanded to know the truth about his death and slapped Jin Guangyao when he suggested that Jin Rusong would have had to die. Novel, Chapter 47 Qin Cangye Qin Su and her stepfather appeared to be quite close, as Jin Guangyao attempted to calm her down by suggesting she go away to travel with him. Novel, Chapter 47 Additionally, once he married Qin Su, Jin Guangyao's position and influence in the Lanling Jin Sect grew tremendously with Qin Cangye's support, further underscoring how important Qin Su was to her stepfather. Novel, Chapter 86 Madam Qin Despite the circumstances of her birth, Madam Qin was close enough to her daughter that her distress at Qin Su's upcoming wedding was attributed to difficulty letting go of her daughter. Novel, Chapter 86 Web Series Divergence In the web series, Jin Guangyao consummated his relationship with Qin Su after their marriage. He was fully aware she was his sister, yet felt he had no choice. Cancelling the wedding would have led to enmity between Jin Guangshan and Qin Cangye, and he would have been blamed. Web Series, Episode 49 References Category:Characters Category:Lanling Jin Sect Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased